The Alpha Puppy
by MWOYoYo32
Summary: What happens when you take a lupine pup from their pack and put them into a strange boarding home where they know nobody? What happens when that pup hate bats because they are associated with vampires? Or when the pup doesn't know at first there is a bat at the home until they get there? This story has nothing to do with my other stories. The first chapter only has OCs in it
1. Chapter 1

Deep in a forest, far away from Gloomsville, it was dark, A young child ran, tossing sticks out of her way as she stumbled but never fell. She swatted branches from her face in order to see where she was going. Taking twists and turns through the forest, sliding under old tree trunks and hopping over large rocks, she looked behind her to see if she had lost what was on her trail. She stopped for a second at the edge of the brush, looked behind her for a second more, then softly pushed the branches and leaves away as she walked into a clearing.

The ground was entirely made of dirt, and there were warrior tents set up everywhere. In the middle of it all was a group of huddled werewolves, lupines to be exact. Some of them were in their transformed state while others chose to stay in their more human like form. As lupines their more human self had the wolf ears and fangs completely visible, they still had tails, and their hair looked as if it were just very long wolf fur. Most of the group were males, but there were a few females. They were all big and strong looking, but the biggest of them all was a large black haired male, who stood about a foot over all of them, and had large broad muscles and a thick muscular face. The Alpha male.

The young Girl walked casually up to the group, and the Alpha Male looked over to her. He smiled and bellowed in his deep rumbling voice "Alpha! My precious daughter! Come here" And the child ran to give her father a hug.

Alpha was a rather large pup herself, She was muscled, but being so young still had a slight bit of a belly. Her hair was a dark brown, almost black like her fathers, but in light this dim you couldn't tell the difference. Her fangs were large and prominent, they glistened in the moonlight with deadly intimidation. She wasn't in full wolf form at the moment, but when she was, she grew a foot taller, gained a bit more muscle, and her fur turned shorter than its usually scraggly form and turned a darker colour, to match her father's.

The Alpha Male put his pup down and knelt down to her level as the troops behind him watched. He grabbed her by the shoulders and looked her in the eye. You could hear gunfire in the background, and you could also hear the sound of claw to fang combat in the near distance.

"Alpha, listen to me. I need you to gather the rest of the pups and bring them to a safe place. Find a cave, and hide there, I will be by to find you when this battle is over. Once I'm there, I have something to tell all of you children. Do you understand?"

Alpha was a little upset that she had to babysit the others, but she understood her father's wishes "Yes father, but I want to stay here and fight with you. I can handle it, I'm the Alpha Puppy!"

"Yes, but part of being the Alpha means taking care of your pack. Right now, that is your job. The battle field is _my_ place right now"

Alpha's ears fell a little but she understood "Yes father" And with that, she ran off to find the other puppies.

The young one ran through the tents and brush where the location of all the packs pups were hidden. She ran circles around, trying to locate everybody "Okay everbody! Listen up!" She called, her voice bellowing like her father's, although quite obviously less deep in tone.

"Father wants all the pups to be well hidden from the chaos. You all have to follow me right away, I will lead you to safety"

One small pup with short greyish hair spoke up "Are you going to go back and fight after Alpha?"

Alpha looked to him for a second and wished she could say yes, but then remembered her father's words and found her pride as the Alpha once more.

"No Oscar, I'm going to stay and take care of you all"

Oscar (the Omega Puppy) smiled. He was one of Alpha's greatest friends, although he was the smallest of the puppies, and she was undoubtedly the largest. Omegas had a special way of balancing out the Alphas, it was just the way a wolf pack worked.

This was when a Warrior wolf pup by the name of Andrea Spoke up "Are you really? pshh, bet your only going to cuz your _daddy_ told you to. Probably some balonie about being "the Alpha". You know, I have no idea _why_ he has so much faith in you. Your not even a warrior. I am though. I should be out on that battle field right now, but no, the _Alpha _has to do everything"

Typical Warrior Wolf, they all have Alpha envy. They think that being the Alpha is all about being strong and tough and, well, BIG. But it's so much more than that. It's being wise, and caring, and KNOWING WHAT YOUR DOING! And like the Alpha himself said, taking care of your pack. Andrea was almost as big as Alpha, and his father had filled his head with the notion that a female can't be as big or let alone bigger than you, so he had even more issues with the Alpha pup than any other Warrior Puppy. Andrea is the Italian form of the name Andreas Which means 'Man or Warrior' But honestly, Alpha thought that was a load a stuff she couldn't even say in front of the rest of the pups. But, as the Alpha, it wasn't her place to bring a fellow pack member down. So she just glared at him and went about her business like he hadn't said anything.

"Okay pups, follow me, I won't go to fast, but you have to keep up so you don't get lost or caught, okay?"

All the pups barked in agreement. Alpha started running, she led the pups all through the forest trying to find a good place to stay where her father could find them, but their enemy couldn't. She dodged battles where Warrior Wolves fought mercilessly, and others where she was forced to see he own kind, wolves she knew well, not be so lucky as to keep their skins. She flew past them without a second thought, she had to keep going, and couldn't let anything distract her from her mission. Unfortunately that would be hard if Andrea kept acting like he was. He would run up ahead of her as if he knew where they were going and he were supposed to lead them. Alpha bit his tail as she ran on all fours and pulled him back behind her, giving him a death glare as a warning. He scowled at her and made a low growling noise in the back of his throat, but he didn't dare start a fight over it. Instead, he took the hint. Now wasn't the time for _any_ of the pack members to be having a war within themselves, adult or pup, it just wasn't the time.

They reached a small dug out cave, it looked like an abandoned den. Perfect for hiding in. Alpha ran over and stood by the entrance, sliding on the ground a bit and she came to a halt and turned on her heels. Raising her paw to her mouth she called to the other puppies.

"Pups! in here!"

All the pups ran on all fours and dashed past Alpha and into the old den as she watched each of them make it in and to safety. Andrea was the last one in before Alpha, but he stopped for a second and stood to face Alpha, his long, light brown hair bouncing as he did so, and he opened his mouth to say something snide, but he never got the chance.

"NOW!" Barked Alpha. Andrea ran in without another word. Alpha looked around and visually cleared the premises, then crawled into the den. It was not that small on the inside, most dens werent though, they always looked smaller on the outside, although, Alpha was pretty sure her father couldn't fit in here. She snickered at the thought. Then, it was time to get serious. She put a straight face on and took roll call.

"Alright, Haley, are you here?" She asked, starting her roll call.

"Yes Alpha, I'm here" The young female Healer Wolf Puppy softly replied. Alpha loved the Healer Wolves, it was a nice change, they were kind and soft spoken, quite an awesome difference from the others, Omegas, Warriors, Alphas, even Caretaker Wolves could be hostile if need be, but Healers were gentle and loving.

Alpha carried on with her attendance, going randomly by the names she remembered first, which forced everyone to listen up even further, so it was good in that way, and she knew it.

She called out the last few names from her memory "Romeo?"

"Here Alpha!"

"Darwin?"

"Yep, present"

"Satin?"

"I'm here"

"Kayla?"

"YupYup"

"And of course Andrea is here"

Andrea scoffed and looked away. Alpha sighed and took a seat where she was, Oscar crawled up and sat beside her. She put her face in her paws (btw I'm using the term paws in reference to hands because they're werewolves, so it doesn't mean she is in her transformed state) and she slumped, trying to think. Oscar rested his paw on her back and rubbed it soothingly. He always was so caring, even if a little hyperactive, but that was again, an Omega thing.

"So what do we do now Alpha" Came a timid voice.

Alpha lifted her head and smiled weakly at her Healer friend "I don't know Haley"

All the puppies' ears dropped and they looked distraught. If Alpha didn't know what would become of them, then what _would_ become of them.

"These battles are tearing us all apart... Inside and out" Spoke Darwin, another Warrior Wolf Puppy.

"Yeah, I don't think I can take it" Spoke Satin, a Female Caretaker Puppy.

"Just calm down pups, Alpha has it all under control. We gotta remember too that we are only the puppies of the pack, why should we put all the burden or worrying about everything purely on our shoulders? It's the adults Wolves' jobs to fight these battles, we just need to take care of us, and that's exactly what Alpha is here for" Replied Oscar

"Thank you Oscar, your right. We need to hold out until the current battle is over. I promise you I'll do everything I can for you pups, and right now, my job is to help you stick it out. Stay strong pups, we will get through this battle. And once its over, father is going to come and make an announcement. I'm sure he has good news for us!"

The puppies cheered as Alpha stood with her fist in the air motivationally, then slowly lowered it to stand and smile at all of the packs puppies. Andrea wasn't so sure though. He sat there cross-legged with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Puppies! Where are you?" They heard a low booming voice echo through the walls of the old den, and they all knew exactly who it was.

"Father!" Alpha was the first one to beam with excitement. The whole den started to bustle with excitement, and everyone wanted to charge for the exit. Alpha stopped them all at the small tube that was the only was out or in, leading to the surface. All the pups halted and complained. Alpha silenced them.

"Quiet!" They all shut up "Keep your order, I will go out and greet father, then when I come back, you all may exit, _in an_ ORDERLY _fashion" _Alpha stated.

Everyone calmed down, and Alpha left the den, yelling backward "Andrea, your in charge while I'm gone!" Andrea smiled. _'That oughta keep him satisfied for at least a little while' _thought Alpha. She ran up to her father and he beamed at her.

"Alpha Puppy! My beautiful little girl!"

She hugged her father and then let go "You had an announcement for us father?"

"Yes" He boomed "How are all of the other pups though?"

"They are fine father. I was able to cheer them up slightly with a little pep talk"

"That's good! They'll need that pep after what I'm going to tell you all"

"Is it bad father?"

"No, no, it's good, you'll see. Now go fetch the rest of the pups so I can tell you all at once"

"Yes father" And Alpha raced off to get the rest of the puppies.

Once assembled the Alpha male spoke up "Alright pups, listen up. You all know that the wolves and the vampires have been at war for centuries, and only for the last few years has it turned into a full fledged, constant battle between our two kinds. I'm well aware of what this war is doing to the pack, and I realize the dangers of the war. This is why I am sending all of you pups out to different boarding homes across the land, separated, so the vampires can't get to you" All of the pups fell into an uproar but the Alpha raised his paw and they all settled.

"I have spoken to each of your parents, and the entire pack is okay with the idea. You will be safer this way than any other... Even if you were to stay here with us... No,_ especially_ if you were to stay here with us... Unfortunately"

"Father! I thought you said it was GOOD news?" complained Alpha.

"It is though, my puppy. This way you will all survive this war... And when you are old enough, you will return to the pack. Either it will be peaceful by then, or you will be old enough to fight, or at least survive and play your respectful roles in the pack. And you, young Alpha, will be old enough to take my place"

Alpha felt sad at the thought of having to take her father's place, it meant either he wouldn't be Alpha, or he wouldn't be _around. _She looked at the ground though, knowing her father was right.

"Now what I want you pups to do, is go back to camp, pack your things, and take a good long rest. We send you off on different trains at thirty minutes to sunrise. So you'll need your rest" Said the Alpha Male, trying to be as soft spoken as possible so as not to upset the pups even further. Alpha stayed by her fathers side, looking at the ground, as all the other pups walked away.

"Alpha, are you coming?" Asked Oscar.

"No Oscar, tell Andrea to lead you guys home... I'm sure he'll be more than happy to do so" Grumbled Alpha.

"Alright then" Oscar said sadly.

Alpha turned back to her father after Oscar had ran off to catch up with the group of distraught werewolf puppies. She looked up at him from the ground, and with sad eyes she whispered "I know how important it is to keep all of our pups alive right now father... But... Why?"

He bent down and kissed his pup on the head "Because, we need you my dearest daughter, we need you and the rest of the puppies to be the future of this pack. Without you, our pack has no future, and so I intend to keep our future... And the ones I love, safe"

Alpha looked up at him, he even kneeling he was a fair amount taller than her, even though she stood at about four and a half feet, significantly tall for a six year old female. He put his paw on her head as she looked at him.

"Be strong, my brave young Alpha" Said the Alpha Male to the Alpha puppy. Then, they both walked back to camp to prepare for the following mornings travel.


	2. The Train Ride

Pulling her favorite shirt over her head, the Alpha Puppy got ready for the long journey ahead of her. She already had everything packed from the night before and was just waking up. She did up the buckles that ran down the sides of her favorite pants, they were black with silver buckles and straps running down the sides. Her favorite shirt was a ripped old black T- shirt, it was ripped at the sleeves so it looked more like a tank top than anything, and it had a silver coloured spiral on the back. After slipping on her shirt she tussled her short, fur like hair. This made her look rather boyish, but she honestly didn't care. Then, she slipped on her trudging boots, which also had silver straps to do them up, and were silver in colour at the bottom on the soul of the foot. She locked on her silver wrist braces, and hooked her silver chain necklace around her neck. Then, she was ready to go. She got up, grabbed her light blue backpack, slung it over her one shoulder, and walked casually out of her tent.

Looking around, she noticed that it was mostly the adults that were awake at this time, but she couldn't blame the rest of the pups for wanting to sleep in. She took a casual walk around the camp area, as if nothing were about to happen, and it was just a regular, peaceful morning. The thing was, this morning WAS rather peaceful. It had been a long time since they didn't have a morning where there was a battle going on. And they had to spend it leaving the pack for the next _twelve_ years, and that was at the _least_. Or almost twenty anyway... Although it was good for travel, the peace would make it that much easier to relax while being sent away for so long... Yeah, nevermind, nothing would make _that _easy.

She stopped her stroll in front of a smaller tent and let her bag hang lower off her shoulder, almost so it touched the ground, and she rested her weight on her right hip.

"You up yet Oscar?" Called Alpha lightly, trying not to make too much noise this early in the morning. The sun hadn't even risen yet, they would leave for the train station soon, because it was already about fifty minutes to sun rise.

"Yeah, I'm up. Just doing some last minute packing" Replied Oscar as he walked out of his tent and looked up at Alpha, who stood about half a foot taller than him, despite the fact he was a year older. She liked to call him "the runt of the litter" but he didn't mind, he knew he was small, and he was willing to accept it.

"What? Your kidding, right? You aren't packed yet!" Alpha was in a state of shock, they were about to leave for the train station and he wasn't even packed!

"No, no, I am, I mean I'm just throwing in a few more things, you know, cuz we'll be gone for so long" He said squeezing a stuffed sock wolf he has had since he was a new born.

Alpha giggled slightly, although her giggle was more of a corrupted laugh "Alright, well come on, we have to meet father and the others in the center of the adult camp in five minutes. Let's round up whoever is left here and head on over"

Oscar nodded his head in agreement and off they went. When they reached the center of the grown wolf camp, they were greeted by the sight of the entire rest of the pack, exceptional to the few pups and one Caregiver Wolf that they rounded up from the puppy camp. They walked up to the group who was patiently waiting for them.

"Alright, so this is everybody then?" Said the Alpha Male, more of a statement than a question.

"Yes, father, we are all here" Replied his pup, more soft spoken than usual.

The Alpha sighed and continued on "Alright, so now that everybody is here, this is how things are going to work. We tried to get you all on separate trains, for your own safety, but since trains run by direction we had to send some of you on the same train. This will be alright anyways, you all can look out for each other this way, and there aren't enough of you on the same train to draw any attention to yourselves"

Everybody nodded and listened as the Alpha paused to make sure they were all getting it, then carried on "So these are your tickets here" He held up the large bundle of tickets "I want you all to come and get your tickets when I call your names. I will be calling you out by which train your on, because that is how they are organized. After that I will give you further instruction" Everyone nodded and listened as the Alpha Male called out the names of all the pups.

"Darwin, Nelly, Satin. You all are on train number one, going south" the pups came up and grabbed their tickets, then went back and stood by their parents.

"Haley, Roger. You two are on train number five six two, heading north east" Once again the pups came up to claim their tickets. This carried on until The Alpha Male called for his own daughter.

"Alpha, Oscar, and Andrea. You three are on train number fifty six, heading west north west" (yes I meant west north west, sixteen points of the compass, learn them)

"Of course" Grumbled the Alpha puppy. Her father gave her an displeased glare. She gave him an apologetic look in return. The three pups took their tickets and looked at them, standing by their parents, awaiting further instruction.

"Now that you all have your tickets and know which train you are on, we will walk down to the station, and I will tell you where you are getting off" They all followed the Alpha down to the large train station. The forest they lived in was big, but the city, a city by the name of City, was BIGGER... Okay, well maybe not bigger than the forest which was REALLY big, but the city was big too. Therefor, it had one of the largest train stations you would ever see. It was filled with many different kinds of people, Skeletons, Zombies, regular undead people, gargoyles, goblins, but thankfully, no vampires. The sun was just thirty minutes away from rising, so vampires would be home by now. Sun didn't hurt them like most people tend to think, they just hate it, its blinding and hurts their eyes and fair skin, it hurts a werewolves eyes too though, that was one of the only things they had in common.

Since it was thirty minutes to sunrise, that meant the pups would be getting on their trains. As they got on the Alpha told them where they would be getting off, and they waved goodbye sadly to their friends family and loved ones. Then, it was Alpha's turn. She looked up at the big hunk of steel as it screeched to a halt in the station. She read the number, '56'... It was time to go. She turned to her father, and for the first time since she came out of the womb, she cried. Burying her face in her fathers chest as he knelt down to her hight, she calmed down a bit, then let go and wiped her eyes on her forearm.

"Be brave, my young Alpha, be brave. You are strong. Don't let anyone else ever tell you your not. You are _my _Alpha puppy. And you always will be" Said the Alpha to his pup. He hugged her tight once more, then lifted her up and put her on the train.

"You will be getting off in Gloomsville my daughter. You will be the last one off the train. Make sure the other two get off safely, Oscar is going to get off first in Tired Town then Andrea in Brightville, your stop will come about an hour after Andrea's, so you have a long trip ahead of you, alright?"

"Yes father" Replied Alpha as she backed up a step and turned, walking onto the train and finding a window seat where she could wave goodbye to her father. The three puppies sat in the box seats by the left side of the train, so they could see the station, and their parents, and as the train started moving, they waved their last goodbyes.

The Alpha Male let out a single tear as he watched his little girl roll away on a big steel monster.

Over at the Gloom manner mansion, Ruby was reading a letter from her parents to the rest of the household. Ruby had read the letter the previous night, but had only decided to tell the rest of the group this morning.

"_My dearest Ruby, How are you? Your mother and I have been doing well on our travels. I have something to tell you though, it is some interesting news that I'm sure you and the rest of the inhabitants of our little mansion will find exciting. There will be a new housemate arriving to stay with you for a few years, she is a young lupine from the SilverWolf pack. The pack has been fighting a war and so is sending all of their young ones out to safer places. We offered that they send their young Alpha to stay with you all at our mansion. Her train will be arriving at about 10 AM. Please be there to greet her and give her a warm welcome. And remember, be nice. Love you always, signed Dad"_

Ruby finished reading aloud and everyone looked at her. Some of them didn't know how to react, and others were joyous about the thought of having a new housemate.

"Wow, this is so exciting!" Skull boy enthused.

"Yeah! We haven't had a new housemate since... since... When _was_ the last time Ruby?" Asked Iris.

Ruby giggled "I think you were the last one to join our family Iris"

"Oh yeah! Haha, silly me!"

Scaredy timidly spoke at this point "Um, excuse me, but I do not find this 'exciting' at all. In fact, I find it rather frightening!"

"But Scaredy, your afraid of everything. Besides, how is making a new friend scary?" Asked Skull boy calmly.

"Well, for one you see, this so called 'Alpha' could be a great big monster just trying to full us, you know. She, he, they could have sent that letter trying to trick us into thinking they are nice" Everyone looked at Scaredy as if he had said pigs were flying outside the window. The statement was ridiculous, but Scaredy went on.

"Or, even if the letter is real, how are we to know this young wolf is not a mean spirited person, how are we to know they wont attack us on sight!"

"Scaredy that's ridiculous, why would they do that? Don't you have any trust in people anymore?" Ruby asked.

"Well, I... No, not really, Ruby" admitted Scaredy.

"But what about all of us? You trust us don't you?"

"Well yes, of course. But you guys are different. I have known you for years!"

"And soon you'll know this new friend for years, but you have to get to know them first, just like you had to get to know us... Just give them a chance"

"Alright Ruby"

Back on the train, the pups were seated right where they were when they left the station. Andrea sat directly across from Alpha and Oscar sat beside her. Alpha tapped her claws on the table in front of her, not knowing what to say or do next. She wouldn't have to worry about it, Andrea got up and started walking.

"Where are you going?" Alpha asked calmly.

"To the washroom. Your not my caregiver Alpha, you don't need to know" He said coldly as he walked away. Alpha sat there as if what he said wasn't rude at all, she was too used to it to care. But Oscar felt the need to comfort her anyway.

"Don't mind him Alpha, he's just a little sore because of whats happening"

"I know" Alpha replied bluntly. She didn't usually shun him like that, but under these circumstances he couldn't blame her.

Alpha sighed and started to rummage around in her bag. Oscar watched her curiously as she pulled out a small black and white box. The box was black with a white spiral on it and it was lined with white at the edges. She opened the box and it revealed a deck of cards, on the back of each card was the same design from the box, the black back with a white spiral. She placed the cards on the table and looked at Oscar.

"I had these cards custom made when I went through that magic phase. They're my trick cards. Here, I'll show you what I can do" She looked back at the cards, took them all in the hand and started shuffling them around. Then, she took one random card out of the deck and showed it to Oscar so he could see what it was, but she never looked herself, it was the ace of spades. She laid it down on the table and shuffled the deck again, then put the card on the bottom and did a little more shuffling. When she was done with the shuffling she pulled another card from the deck, and this time showed Oscar the back. The back of the card, instead of having a white spiral, had a red one. She then flipped the card around and showed him that it was in fact, the ace of spades from before. The back of the card had changed. She smirked at his astonished face, then put the card back in the deck, shuffled some more, and pulled out another random card. The ace of spades again, this time, with a regular back to it. Then she laid the cards out on the table so you could see each one, and there was not a single red spiral on any card.

"Cool!" Oscar exclaimed "How'd you do that?"

"A magician never reveals their secrets" Alpha replied with a wink.

Andrea cam back and sat down, he gave Alpha a sort of 'I saw that' look. Alpha ignored it and reclaimed her deck of cards in one graceful swipe.

"You wanna play crazy eights?" She asked. Andrea shrugged his shoulders, but replied with an 'eh, okay'. Alpha dealt out the cards to all three of them and Oscar looked at her oddly.

"I never said I would play" He stated.

"Too bad, your playing now" Alpha told him in a half joking half commanding voice. Oscar shrugged and chuckled as he picked up his cards and they started the game. A few games later they had put the cards away and Alpha was looking out the window at the darkness tiredly. The sun should have risen by now though. Unless...

"TEN MINUTES TO TIRED TOWN PEOPLE! TEN MINUTES TO TIRED TOWN!" called the conductor as he walked down the isle with his hand to his mouth like a megaphone, other hand on the trolley he was pushing.

"Would you children like a snack?" He asked as he stopped at the table the three pups were seated at.

"I'm alright, thanks" Alpha replied.

"I'm good" Andrea said bitterly. Alpha glared at him, but this time it did nothing to change his attitude. She decided to give up on her glare, as not to start a fight and make a scene. they needed to lay low.

"I'll take a muffin if you don't mind" Oscar said politely. The conductor handed him a muffin from the trolley with a kind 'here you go' and walked away. Alpha smirked at him and cocked her head, then said in a soft voice "Eating away your Soros?"

He bowed his head shyly and then said in an even softer tone "Yeah..." and took a bite out of his muffin. Alpha looked down, then caught a glimpse of a piece of paper sticking out of her bag. Only, she didn't remember packing any piece of paper. She packed a notepad and pen and pencil sure, but nothing that was just a flat piece of paper. She took the paper out of her bag and began reading.

'_My one and only brave, strong, smart little Alpha Puppy, I am giving you this information so you will not lose contact with your fellow puppies. These are all of the postal codes for the boarding homes each of them has been sent to. The names are listed beside the home they have gone to and the postal code, so you know who is where. I have trusted you and only you with this information, give it to nobody, and let nobody see this letter. Keep in contact with the pups, and hold them all together until you all may return to the pack. I love you my wonderful young Alpha, signed, Father'_

Alpha looked at the paper and smiled a bit, she didn't feel as bad now about being away from the pack, she could still contact them when needed. Although she did feel bad for the other pups because they would be feeling terrible right now, not knowing how to contact the rest of them. Alpha slid the note neatly back onto a zippered pouch on the front of her backpack, folding a it in half with one sharp crease. She did up the zipper and sat up in her seat. Oscar was now just nibbling on his muffin, looking rather fearful. Alpha patted him on the back and put her arm around his shoulders. He smiled at her and she smiled back. Then the train came to a screeching halt.

"EVERYBODY OFF FOR TIRED TOWN PEOPLE! EVERYBODY OFF FOR TIRED TOWN!" hollered the conductor.

"I guess this is it then" Alpha said turning to her best friend. He looked back, almost crying, and hugged her tightly.

"Yeah, I guess it is" Oscar whimpered. Alpha let go and held him by the shoulders.

"Don't worry, I'll see you again... Sooner than you think" She said. She nearly winked at him again, but then caught herself.

"Now, go get off the train, or you'll miss your stop" She told him. So he glumly and reluctantly walked away, slinging his bag over his shoulder and getting off the train. Once he was off he turned back and looked into the car he was just in, spotted where Alpha was, and waved goodbye. Alpha waved back, but Andrea just sat there.

The train started moving again and Alpha sat down. She looked out the window and her silver eyes glistened in the moonlight like they always do at night, but it wouldn't be night for much longer. Once they left Tired Town the sun would come up. Still, Andrea couldn't help but notice the way her eyes shone, like the silvery moon itself. There was no doubt in the world that she was a true blooded lupine through and through. Andrea looked away, as if nothing had been going on in his mind.

Alpha looked from the window to Andrea. She lowered her eyelids a little, trying to decide weather she should say what was on her mind or not. But she did anyway.

"I know you don't like him, or even me for that matter, but you didn't even say goodbye. He _is_ still a member of your pack you know"

Andrea scoffed "He wouldn't care if I did or didn't say goodbye. And what do you mean MY pack? I thought it was _your _pack. That's what you always call it, miss 'I'm the Alpha this is _my_ pack' miss big shot"

Alpha looked a little offended, but she knew where he was coming from. He always did have an issue with not being the Alpha Puppy, and he was probably even jealous. But Alpha never tried to make him feel undermined, in fact it was quite the opposite. Just because she was proud to be the Alpha Puppy didn't mean she had no respect for the other pups and the other wolves, especially the Warrior Wolves and Warrior Puppies, and especially them at a time like this! So she had no idea why he was always so upset with her. Maybe it was a pride issue? He did seem to have a rather hurt ego. Bnd even right now, even though he seemed like he didn't care about anything, she saw the slightest bit of hurt in him. He didn't want to leave, she knew it.

"It is all of our's pack, not just mine. I say 'mine' because I AM the Alpha and as so I AM responsible for the well being of the pack. But everybody in the pack is part of it, and therefor has a right to call it THEIR pack" She lectured.

"Pfft, whatever... Just leave me alone" Andrea replied uncaringly. Alpha couldn't do anything but do what he asked. Or, well, didn't ask, but wanted anyway.

Alpha got up to go to the washroom, tripping over her bag in the process. Andrea laughed, he got clear enjoymeant out of her misfortune, for reasons unbeknownst. Alpha got up and sighed, she walked over to the washroom and walked inside, closing the door behind her and locking it.

Andrea sat back at the booth, slouching and crossing his arms. There were two strange cloaked figures that walked by and he looked at them Oddly. One figure looked at him, and right off the bat, he knew what they were. Andrea took his black hoodie and whipped it over his head. The figure had already looked away, and didn't seem to pay any mind to him. Andrea pulled the hood further over his eyes slowly and bowed his head. He continued to sit crossarmed in his slumped position, watching the figures walk by out of the corner of his hidden black eyes. Once they had passed, he waited a moment, so as not to arouse suspicion, and he got up, then walked over to the washroom. He leaned on the door with his arms crossed over his chest and knee bent so his one foot rested on the door, and other foot suported his weight on the ground. He turned his head slightly towards the crack in the door where is opened, and hoarsly whispered.

"Alpha, you in there?"

"Yeah, I'm in here. You need need something?" Alpha replied, not knowing why he was whispering.

"Shhh. We have a problem" Andrea shushed her, he needed her to talk quietly.

Alpha knew it must be important, and so lowered her voice "What kind of problem?" She asked, leaning her upper body against the door and pressing her ear to it so she could hear him better.

"A vampie problem"

"There are vampires on the train!" Alpha whispered rather loudly.

"Shhhh! I thought I told you to keep it down!" Andrea wasn't being much better himself.

"Well I'm sorry" Andrea rolled his eyes under his hood and puffed at her reply. Alpha Opened the door and Andrea stubled backward.

"Sorry" She appologized again. He looked at her angrily and nearly shouted.

"You fumbling, idiotic excuse for a were-!" He said in rumbling growl, but was cut off when Alpha covered his mouth.

"I know you are upset, and usually I would have let you finish before ripping you apart both verbally and physically, but don't you think, that if there are vampies on the train, that you should shut it with the wolfy stuff?" She asked in a threatening tone.

Andrea ripped paw off his mouth and gave her a death glare, but she DID have a valid point, so he shut up about it. Alpha looked out over his shoulder and walked carefully past him. She looked around the corner carefully to where their box was. She saw the two cloaked figures Andrea had seen before sitting in a box only a few away from theirs. Andrea looked over her shoulder and pointed at them, saying in his movement, that's them. Alpha nodded and came back around the corner, standing by the washroom door once again to talk to Andrea, who was standing facing her.

"They're close to our seat, we have to make sure they don't notice our wolfy features" Alpha whispered.

"Why don't we just chose another box?"

"That would arouse suspicion, we just need to lay low... AND find a way to hide my face and ears. You have a hood on, but mine is in my bag"

"Which is back at your seat right?... Well aren't you smart" Andrea said sarcastically. Alpha scowled, but remembered something very important... The note. Her eyes went wide with realization, but she couldn't even tell Andrea about the note, her father said very specifically NOT to.

"Yes, and I am pretty stupid, berate me for it later. Right now I really need my bag"

"Yeah, how do you expect to get it? If I walk over there and just get it for you, bring it over here, then we both walk back wearing big hoodies, that's not going to look good" Andrea argued. Just then, the two vampires got up out of their seat and walked towards the washroom.

"Oh no..." Said Andrea very melodramatically. Alpha thought quick and pulled him into the small little room the train dare called a washroom with her. He closed the door and locked it before the vampires had a chance to see either of them. The two watched through the keyhole while the vampires walked on by. They were going to the dinning car. Now was the puppies' chance. They speed walked down the isle and to their booth, Alpha trying her best to hide her ears in her hair and keep her fangs in her mouth the whole way. They got to their booth and sat down, Alpha quickly bent over to grab a baggy, light silverish gray hoodie. She yanked it out of her bag and pulled it on, Grabbing the hood and pulling it over her head. She left the zipper open for style.

They both sat there with their arms crossed on the table, leaning forward on them. They watched as the vampires returned and took a seat back at their own booth. They quickly looked away and back at each other when one of the vampires looked over at them. Nervously avoiding eye contact the two pups sat there looking worriedly at each other. The vampire gave up on figuring out the two pups and returned to his... tea? Maybe...

"So what do we do now?" Alpha asked quietly.

"Why are you asking me? _your_ the _Alpha_" Replied Andrea, once again with his usual snide attitude.

"Are you going to keep this up? We have no time for petty arguments. We won't see each other again for years after this anyway, so suck it up and save it for when I care... Now, help me figure out our situation here"

Andrea was offended, but he admired the Alpha Puppy's attitude. Not that it was funny when she got upset, but he found it laughable, just because it was nice to see that she wasn't a push over. It's always amusing when you find an admirable opponent. Besides, Alpha spent most of her time trying to be the 'good leader', not making smart remarks to or about others.

"Why are you smirking at me like that?"

Andrea hadn't noticed he was smirking. He shook it off his face and covered up.

"Huh?... I wasn't smirking, what you talking about?" He stuck his nose in the air smugly. Alpha rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, I don't know what we are going to do. I guess we just sit here and hope nothing happens"

"Yeah, I guess... But what if they are plotting something?"

"Then we will keep an ear out and listen for anything suspicious"

The two puppies laid their heads down for a bit, taking an unexpected nap. They had rested for only a little while when Alpha's ear twitched to the sound of soft footsteps walking by. She opened her eyes and lifted her head slowly so that you could only see her eyes. She watched as a vampire strolled by her table, he turned and looked at her for a second, then smiled slightly, and walked away into the next car. Alpha squinted her eyes at his retreating form, glaring at his back as he walked away.

The conductor entered from the car that the campire had just entered into "TEN MINUTES TO BRIGHTVILLE PEOPLE! TEN MINUTES TO BRIGHTVILLE!"

Alpha had rested her head back on the table again when he walked up to them, asking "Are you children finding a little bright in here? cuz you can close the curtain you know" While lifting up Alpha's hood to see her face. Alpha sat up and tried to grab at her hood, but it fell off. The vampire happened to conveniently walk into the car again at this point. He grinned and walked by the booth, taking a seat and whispering to his other cloaked friend.

"Are you alright young one?" The conductor asked, waving his hand in front of Alpha's dazed eyes. Alpha had been watching the vampire with a shocked expression up until now.

"Huh?" She replied, looking back at the conductor "Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Just tired" She smiled sweetly at him and he shrugged, walking off the scene and into the next car to continue calling out the next stop.

"He saw you, didn't he?" Murmured Andrea.

"Yeah" Replied Alpha, as if it were alright.

As soon as the conductor was out of the car, the vampires got up and started walking slowly towards booth with the two puppies in it.

"Okay, don't worry, we can take em. I'm a warrior, I got this" Andrea said confidently.

The vampires reached the table and one of them spoke "You children look lonely, we have room in our booth, why don't you come sit with us?" He said smiling. Andrea was about to say something nasty, but Alpha covered his mouth and spoke instead.

"No thank you, we are quite alright here on our own"

The vampire who had spoke first stopped smiling, but the other one grinned and replied.

"But surely a couple of young sprouts such as yourselves should not be on a train alone. What _ever_ were your parents thinking?"

Andrea grumbled something very undignified about EXACTLY what their parents were thinking. He said it quietly enough that the vampires couldn't hear, but with wolf senses, Alpha heard exactly what he said. She almost snickered at it, but stayed composed.

"Our _parents _are not so dimwitted as to send us on a train if they thought we were not able to handle ourselves... So I ask of you to _please _leave us be... Thank you for the offer though" Alpha said, trying to sound as sweet as possible. Andrea clenched his teeth, he couldn't take this anymore. Alpha was being too nice, if she continued to beat around the bush, he would just have to take things into his own paws.

The vampires didn't like Alpha's response, they began to scowl at the pups. One of them bent over the table and whispered "Listen, we don't want to start a scene. You puppies are out of your territory, and your parents obviously have taught to you too well to be ignorant enough to think your all hot shots, all tough, like every wolf out there does. So listen, your coming with us, and your not saying a thing about it"

This made Andrea mad, he lunged at the vampire, transforming into his wolf state. The other vampire tried to pry the young wolf off of his buddy, but Alpha transformed as well and swiped at his hand. She caught his hand with her claws and ripped the skin. Cold black blood poured out and Alpha stood in front of him threateningly. She could hear Andrea snarling at the vampire under him and she let a low growl erupt from her throat.

The vampire slashed at her, grabbing her by the scruff of her neck and twisting it. Alpha winced, the scruff of a puppies neck was made to be grabbed, but not twisted violently. The vampire took her and pounded her to the ground. Andrea looked over, his vampire had taken him by the shoulders and was holding his straight up in the air. He started to get even more angry, and took the vampire by the head, smashing his own forehead into his. The vampire dropped him and he ran for Alpha.

Alpha had already taken the matter into her own paws, she grabbed the vampire by the fangs and brought him down to her level. She rolled over and ripped the fang violently out of the vampire's mouth, to which his reaction was to scream horrifically in pain, grasping his mouth. The vampires weren't at all pleased. As Andrea helped Alpha to her feet they both charged at the puppies. The pups ran down the isle, avoiding the clutches of the two angry vampires.

By this time everyone had screamed and ran from the car and into the next one. The conductor had come in to see what had caused the sudden outburst, then caught sight of the quarrel. Except, he didn't see a war between races, the vampires and the werewolves, that wasn't his fight to know anything about, or care anything about for that matter. What he saw, was two adults, chasing and abusing two young children. Never mind the fact that the children were fighting back.

Andrea decided to turn around, ignoring the fact that the conductor was there and he could help them without them having to get into trouble, and charged for the couple of vampires. He jumped and pounded both of them in the face. When they fell though, one of them grabbed onto his baggy, burgundy coloured warrior uniform pants. They pulled him to the ground and sunk their nails into his leg, which caused him to yelp in pain.

Alpha wasn't happy with it. She was going to let the conductor handle the scene after watching him enter, but instinct took over and she went to avenge the pain of her pack mate. She jumped on the vampires and clawed her way to their bones. By the time she was done, their faces looked like no more than a zombies. It didn't help that Andrea joined into the carnage.

Now what the conductor saw was a little different, before he had seen abusive adults, now he saw two violent little pups. He didn't know which was true or false, or if they were both true (probably the latter). But now he had to step in. He walked up and grabbed the two pups by the tails, yanking them off of the adult vampires. Once they were off the turned them both around and gave them disapproving scowls. One of the vampires took the opportunity to make themselves look innocent.

"Good conductor sir, these children were behaving in a most barbaric way" then he muttered "As their nature inclines" But the conductor heard it and gave him a look that said 'really? Are you that petty?' But the vampire tried to continue "And so I think-" But he was cut off by the conductor.

"Can it. I know your as much to blame as these children. I know all about your little war too. And if you think that's an excuse for acting like you did, you better think again" The vampires shut up and looked shocked. And then he turned to the puppies "and you two better not think your off the hook either. Your all being thrown off this train and I'll wish you all good luck ever getting another ticket in the next year or so. Maybe you'll all smarten up by then"

The way the conductor spoke was very fast, as if he was constantly trying to beat the record for fasted time saying a tongue twister, but they all had no problem understanding what he was saying. The train screeched to a halt once more, this time in the Brightville station. The conductor (literally) threw them all off the train, with their backpacks and luggage. They all got up and dusted themselves off.

"Now where were we?" One vampire asked "Oh yeah..." He said as if someone had answered his question. He then lunched at the puppies. Though, his attack was short lived. Alpha stuck her fist out and his face collided with it. Andrea laughed full heartedly.

"I think we're done here. See you fools later" Alpha said smugly as she threw them a cocky and intimidating smirk. Then, she walked away, Andrea turning on his heels and following after her, still laughing like he was part hyena, not wolf.

Once he caught up to her and started walking by her side, grinning like he had won the lottery, she smiled coyly his way and said "And that, my dear warrior, is how you be the bigger wolf, AND put someone in their place" She chuckled and turned her head forward again.

Andrea stopped dead in his tracks "Alpha?" He questioned looking queerly at her? (look up the dictionary term for queer, I'm not using it as a term for gay)

"Yes?" She responded obliviously.

"Where is your bag?"

Alpha's eyes shot right open. She turned around, and sure enough, the vampires had made off with her bag.

"No!" She yelled "The vampies got away with my bag!"

Andrea put his paw on her shoulder, trying to comfort her "What was in that bag that was so important anyway? I'm sorry you lost your stuff, but can't you get new stuff?"

"No" She replied hastily "I can't... Look, I wasn't supposed to tell you this, father said not to for safety reasons, but if you must know..." Alpha paused and re- thought telling her pack mate everything "Look, there is important information in my backpack about the pack that the vampires can't have! Father entrusted _me _with it... And I failed"

Andrea looked sorofully at her, and for the first time, he actually felt sorry for the Alpha Puppy.

"It will be alright" He comforted "we will report it stolen, tell them what they looked like. They couldn't have gotten far. We'll get it back, before they can even find whatever information is so important... Your not a failure. I know I'm not good at this whole friendship and comforting thing, but look at how long you've dealt with it... And even, look at how long you've been able to be a good Alpha despite my constant putting you down... And look at how far you've gotten us today... If it were up to me to be the Alpha, we would be dead right now... And thats the first, and _only _time I'm going to say that"

Alpha giggled, something she would on a regular day, refrain from doing, as not to look girly and keep her composure. But, if Andrea was going to be abnormal today, she could to. Not like she was going to take a good moment for granted. Now she just needed things to work out like Andrea said they would, and everything would be back on track and running smoothly again.

* * *

**A/N: At the end they were not in their full wolf form anymore, They changed back when they were thrown off the train. Sorry, didn't have time to specify that within the story line... Oh, and also, words like soro, and other such words I spelt wrong are either not wrong and my spell check just hates them (like it does with a lot of my words cuz my computer is f'ed up in the head, or, hard drive) or they WERE spelt wrong, but spell check wouldn't give me the right way to spell the word I WANTED to spell... instead it gave me Bull Sh&% words that didn't even look like that was what I was trying to spell... Once again, I've said it before, I hate my computer... No other computer has EVER given me these problems.**

**Wait... I think I just figured out how to spell sorrow... Yes, I did... Wow... And spell check couldn't have given me THAT as an option, when it isn't even that far from me spelling it soro...**


	3. Lost And Found

Ruby and friends stood at the train station, waiting for Alpha to arrive. It had been an hour since she was supposed to have been there. Frank and Len were starting to get impatient. They couldn't take it anymore, this supposed to be 'new friend' wasn't going to show. This 'Alpha', whoever they were, had stood them up. Frank and Len wouldn't stand for being treated in such a way.

"Ruby" Frank said seriously, standing up and dragging his brother along with him "We have been waiting here for an hour. This 'Alpha' Is a no show, and I'm not going to wait here any longer"

"Yeah, me too" Said his brother.

"Len, the proper term is me neither, when you are saying something you WON'T do" Frank rolled his eyes at his brother.

"Oh, okay then. Me neither!"

Frank sighed and Ruby spoke "I'm sure they have a reason for not showing up. Just give them some time"

"I'm sorry Ruby" Skullboy said "But Frank and Len are right. This so named 'Alpha' isn't coming... Maybe they will be here eventually, but for now, I think it's a good idea to head home"

Ruby looked extremely distraught, but Skullboy was right. They had to give up at some point. Maybe Alpha would be there at some other point during the day and explain themselves. Or maybe not. Either way, it was time to head home, and that's exactly what they did.

Meanwhile, back at the Brightville train station.

"Are you sure you weren't able to find them?" Andrea asked the head of police. The police had been looking for the two vampires who had supposedly stolen the puppies' backpack "they're pretty ugly"

"And I can't even tell if that was our fault or not. It's so hard to tell" Alpha snickered under her breath. Andrea snickered with her, then looked back to the police who replied.

"No, sorry. Besides, it's only a backpack. Unless you tell us what was in it that's so important, we really can't pay too much attention to the matter. It's just not as important as other crimes"

Andrea looked at Alpha, as if asking her if they should tell him. Alpha looked at him apologetically and shook her head, then looked at the police chief.

"Sorry, I can't tell you" She said.

"Then I'M sorry, but I can't _help_ you" The chief replies very rudely. Alpha frowned and looked at Andrea who also frowned.

"C'mon Andrea, let's get you to the Herloid Estate, that's where your supposed to be moving into"

"Alright... But what about your bag?" Andrea asked.

"I'll find it... Like you said, they couldn't have gotten far. Even by now they're probably hiding somewhere in the woods. And it IS Brightville, so it shouldn't be too hard to find them. Just look in the very few places around here that are actually _dark_"

"Then won't you need my help?"

"Nah, I should be fine... Besides, this info is my responsibility, you shouldn't be getting involved"

"Excuse me ms. I'm the greatest Alpha in the world and nobody else can be as good. I thought I could help you, I also thought we had an understanding. But I guess your just too stuck up to handle that, aren't cha?"

Alpha rolled her eyes _'guess it couldn't last forever. All good things come to an end, don't they?' _She thought.

"Look, I didn't mean it like that. We DID have an understanding, your the one throwing it away. I'm just trying to do my job, your place is somewhere else right now. It's no big deal"

"Sure..."

"Okay, if you wanna be stuck up, that's fine. Take it somewhere else. I need to find my bag, and then find a way to get to Gloomsville, since I can no longer ride the train for a year. By the way, if I wanted, I could blame _you_ for that. You kept the fight going even when the conductor came in to help us. And you know what, I'm tired of this, so I _will _blame you for that. I've been a good Alpha Puppy for so long, I forgot to be a regular puppy. Now, I'm _going _to be a regular puppy, and let myself take it out on you, because you, are the reason we are in this mess"

Andrea looked at Alpha shocked, but before he could yell in retortion, Alpha had walked away. Alpha's tail swung viciously behind her as she walked, and you could see that her fists were clenched. She was very clearly angry, and Alpha tried her best NOT to be angry with the pack, especially during such hard times. But like she said, she had spent way too long being an Alpha and not enough being a puppy.

"Wow..." Andrea whispered to himself. He thought for a moment, just standing there awe struck. He had never seen Alpha blow up like that. And he then thought that he might have done something wrong. He slumped his shoulders and reluctantly walked on his own to find the Herloid Estate, where he would be residing for years to come.

Alpha continued walking, and with every step she took her face softened. Maybe she shouldn't have said that to Andrea? Then again, she had kept that inside for so long. It's not like he was easy to deal with. She was so confused. She knew how to be a good Alpha, but being a good communicator and friend was sometimes not as easy to figure out. Was Andrea even her friend? Well, as much as they both hated to admit it, they were friends, and they both needed to start acting like it.

Alpha stopped walking and hung her head. She turned around, but Andrea had already left. There went her chance of apologizing, and there went her chance at being a good pack mate. Now she wouldn't see him again for twelve years or more. She looked ahead of her again and saw someone at the ticket desk. They were a skeleton, looking to be about middle aged. The skeleton looked to be male, he wore a jazzy type of outfit and a white hat with a checkered strip around it above the rim. He was also holding something, it looked like... It was! Her bag.

Alpha ran for the front desk, and for the skeleton holding the bag.

"Excuse me!" She called, running up to the desk. Both the skeleton and the female zombie clerk looked over to her.

"Sorry to interrupt, but, I saw the bag, and I lost one just like it. I just wanted to ask, did you find it somewhere? could it have been a lost item?"

The skeleton smiled a wide toothy grin and said something rather hard to interprate.

"Yeah, I found this bag with a couple of rottens out by the ole forest back there. They were trying to pick it for goods, you know what I mean?"

Alpha gave him a confused look for a second, but then it clicked in her mind "Ooooh, you mean the vampires. Yeah, they stole it from me. I'm assuming you mean they were trying to rummage through it for something of worth?" Alpha asked as the man handed her the bag and she started looking through it to make sure all of her belongings were there.

"Yeah, that's it young pup. You understand the lingo?" He asked, leaning on his cane.

Alpha looked up to him again "Uhm, yeah, kinda. I'm not used to it, but it's not foreign to me either. I'm the Alpha Puppy of my pack, so father likes me to be knowledgeable about many other things, cultures, languages, etc. I know quite a lot for a pup my age, if I may say so myself. But... I'm still learning" She let her ears fall, remembering what had just happened.

The skeleton man smiled at her sweetly "Now don't go gettin' yourself in a down kid, instead of bein' down, spend your time gettin' down. You need to hang lose and jam. Find your swing kid. Is being the Alpha really what you dig?"

Once again Alpha took a moment to interprerate what he said, but eventually got it "Yeah, I love being the Alpha. It makes me so proud, and it lets me be the wolf that I am, the true leader I was born to be"

"Then don't let it frazzle ya. Like I said, get lose and groove to the jiv. keep with it, and everything will turn out fine"

Alpha thought about what he said. She understood, and at the same time knew it would take a lot of time before she was able to fully comprehend what he had said... Then she remembered the note. She looked in the front zipper of her bag in a rush. Luckily, the note was still there, and it was untouched. She could tell nobody had been at it because it was still perfectly folded the way she had folded it when she put it in there. Just to make sure though, she took it out, read it over again, gave a sigh of relief, and put it back into the pouch. Where under her protection, nobody would ever have a chance at finding it again.

"What was that kid? It seemed important" The man asked her.

She looked at him and replied "Yeah, it was. My father gave me a note and told me I can't let ANYBODY see it... In fact, I shouldn't have even told you that" She let her ears lower and her face drop in annoyance with herself. The man laughed.

"Hey, remember what I just said pup. Don't worry 'bout it. I'm a good guy anyway. Name's Skelly T, what's yours young'in?"

"Alpha... In my pack we try to name our pups as well after their place in the pack as we can. My friend Oscar is an Omega, Haley is a Healer, and so on like that, Warrior wolves and wolf pups get common or traditional tribal warrior names, like Darwin and Andrea"

Skelly T just looked at her, he wasn't expecting a story, but it was alright.

"So your name is Alpha then?"

"Yep"

"I'm jus' gonna call you Pup, that alright?"

"Fine by me. I don't think we'll be seeing each other for much longer though"

"Well, that depends, where ya headed Pup?"

"Gloomsville... That reminds me, You know how to get there?"

"Gloomsville!" Skelly T reacted as if she has just told a joke, and Alpha retreated a step.

"Sure! I know how to get to Gloomsville! An ole buddy a mine lives there, I call 'im SB" Skelly T replied.

"Great, could you tell me how to get there?" Alpha asked.

"Sure. But weren't ya gonna take the train?"

"I was supossed to. But me and my pack mate, Andrea, were kicked off the train... Before you ask, we got in a scrap with those two vampies that stole my bag"

"Oh. Well where is this other Puppy?"

"We, well, got in a fight. We never DID get along, but this time he pushed me over the edge. I spent all my life trying to be a good Alpha Puppy, that this one time, the one time where it mattered most that I stay composed, I snapped. And now he's off to the Herloid Estate to get settled in... All of us were being sent away to different boarding homes so we could be safe from vampire attacks, like the one on the train. The werewolves and vampires have been fighting for centuries, and recently have been at war for years. It just wasn't a good time to lose a pack mate to a stupid argument"

Skelly T put his hand on the pups shoulder "It wasn't stupid if it meant something to you. Now c'mon, I'll take you to Gloomsville myself, but first, We're gonna go get our sorry on"

"Huh?" Alpha was confused.

"Your going to go apologize to your mate"

Alpha's eyes went wide. In Wolfy language, mate, meant the romantic, lover, type of mate.

"He is NOT my _mate_. I'm still only six, anyway"

Skelly T sighed "I meant your bud, We're gonna go get you to be all good with your buddy"

"Ohhhhh... Well, he isn't much of a buddy either... But okay, I'm good with that"

Skelly T brought Alpha to the Herloin Estate front door. She knocked and waited for someone to answer. A tall young Minitor Answered the door. He was big and buff, but he didn't look mean. He only seemed to be about two years older than her. And though it was hard to find a child within the same age range that was as big or bigger than Alpha, he was significantly larger as well.

"Hey, did Andrea get here yet?" She looked up to him and asked.

"Yeah, he is inside unpacking" The minitor answered in a low, gruff voice.

"May I come in and see him? I'm from his pack, I just need to talk to him for a sec"

"Uhhh, sure. I don't see a problem with that" He said stepping aside.

Alpha walked in a few steps and then looked back at Skelly T.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine out here. I won't leave ya Pup" Said Skelly T in his usual jazzy slang accent.

Alpha smiled, then walked all the way in. The minitor pointed her in the right direction and she found Andrea's room. She knocked quietly and unsurely. There was no response from inside, so she knocked a little louder. Andrea took a moment, but he replied softly.

"Come in"

Alpha opened the door a crack and peered through, then she opened it slightly more and poked her head inside. Andrea turned around, and when he saw her, he didn't know how to react, so he just gave her the usual death glare. Alpha felt awkward, but she scooted her way into the room and slowly leaned on the door until it shut behind her, then she stood upright. She opened her mouth to say something, but didn't know what to say. Andrea beat her to it.

"Why are you here?" He asked coldly, not looking at her. He was kneeling on the ground, in front of his bag, unpacking what few belongings he actually had.

"I came to apologize. A pack mate should not act the way I did. I'm sorry"

"A pack mate, or an _Alpha_?"

*sigh* "Both, but I only mean to do whats right as a pack mate right now. Nevermind the Alpha stuff"

"Well thats big of you" He was still being cold towards her. She walked up to him and sat down beside him. He turned his head in the other direction.

"I hurt you, didn't I?" She asked.

"A Warrior's feelings do not get hurt. We are strong in body and soul"

"Yes, you are" Alpha replied looking caringly at him "And thats why you act so tough, because you want to be a real Warrior Wolf, like your father. Just like I want to be a real Alpha, like my father... But you are a _real_ Warrior. Your also a real puppy. Just like I am... So from one puppy to another, can you forgive me? I forgive you"

Andrea looked over, he nearly cried, but he sighed instead "Yeah, I can. I'm sorry, my attitude gets us into all sorts of trouble"

"No it doesn't, I just said that out of anger. I _could_ blame you, but then I would be playing a blame game, and those are just excuses for your own insecurities. I won't be the one to do that. Your not at fault... You even tried to help me, something you NEVER do"

Andrea smiled "I know, I tried. But then I failed"

"You didn't fail, you just lost it. So did I... So... Can we be friends? finally?"

Andrea took a moment, then nodded. They both hugged and squeezed each other tight, almost like a muscle war of who could squeeze the tightest. Andrea knocked Alpha to the floor and laughed playfully. Alpha got up and pushed Andrea back and started to laugh as well. Andrea looked up and smiled, his fangs showing as Alpha offered her paw and pulled him up from the ground.

"I should go now. The people in Gloomsville are probably losing their minds waiting for me" They both giggled as they got up and started walking to the door"

"Alright then, let me see you out" Andrea said, then he turned serious "But don't think this changes anything. I still got my pride as a warrior _Alpha_"

Alpha rolled her eyes and smirked "Wouldn't dream of it. Alpha wannabe"

Andrea scoffed at her remark. They reached the door and Andrea pulled Alpha into another short hug "See you some time in the future. Then we'll see who the bigger wolf REALLY is"

"Hah, alright Andrea, whatever you say"

"Oh! and did you get your bag back? and find a sure way to Gloomsville?"

"Yep, got my bag and a guide to Gloomsville all at once. He found my bag and was real nice givin' it back. I asked him if he knew the way to Gloomsville and he said he'd take me there himself"

"Thats good" Andrea opened the door and Skelly T was right there waiting.

"Okay Skelly T, let's go" She said, walking out the door. She looked back and waved at Andrea, who waved back with a cocky little smirk. Then, once Alpha was out of sight, he closed the door.

As they walked away Alpha thought to herself '_maybe all good things DON'T come to an end... But a new __beginning_'

It was about half an hour after making things up with Andrea, and time to hit the road. Skelly T had introduced Alpha to the band, and then handed her a triangle and told her to play with them as they walked. Alpha found walking and playing with the band much like marching with the playing troops. She loved making music as she marched with the troops. And further more, THE LITTLE PUP GOT BEAT! Skelly T had to admit, she was an interesting yet talented young one, that was for sure.

They marched to tune after tune, Skelly T leading the way, Alpha just hopping right in and swingin to the jiv of the music, no matter what tune was played. Then, they stopped.

"Why'd we stop Skelly T?" Asked Alpha.

"We've been playing for about thirty minutes Pup. It's time for a break. We've reached the next town and we're gonna rest in this hotel for the night"

Alpha was beginning not to trust this stranger anymore. She didn't really like the idea of staying with an unknown man and his band in a hotel without her father. But, she figured it was better than going it alone, and definitely better than staying behind with those two vampires from before. Besides, she could handle herself, she'd already proven that. So, she decided to shrug it off, and go inside with Skelly T and the band. When they got to the counter Skelly T ordered two rooms. After everything was set up, he turned to Alpha and told her that he realized she might be a little worried about staying with someone she just met for the night, so he got her a room of her own. Alpha smiled and thanked him, then the band and the puppy went to their separate rooms to get settled.

Alpha sat down on the bed in her room and took out a note pad and pen. She was going to write a letter to her father, but decided against it. The last thing she needed was an angry Alpha Male storming in on the Skeletunes and demanding his daughter back, much less him tearing apart the people who run the train station for kicking her off the train for such 'stupid' reasons. She came to reason that it would be best to send him a letter once she was safely in Gloomsville and he could do nothing about the events that took place before hand.

Before putting the note pad and paper back in her bag she remembered the note her father had given her. She took it out and read the first postal code on the list.

_'Alpha - H5E 6I8' _

_"Perfect" _She thought out loud.

She looked at the clock, it was noon, almost time to meet the skeletunes for lunch. She wrote a quick letter, then put it in her pocket. She would send it to Gloom Manner with a messenger hawk later... After food... If there was one this Alpha would never pass up, it was food.

_'Dear soon to be friends. _

_I am very sorry for not showing up. I bet you think you were tricked, or stood up, didn't you? I really didn't mean to. I was attacked on my way to Gloomsville, on the train actually. Funny, I've never had such problems on a train before... Then again, when you travel with a pack of big scary wolves, not a lot of people want to mess with you. Ha Ha. Anyway, I ran into a traveling jazz musician who says he knows one of you. Someone by the name of, uhm, SB I think... It's hard to tell, he might have been saying Esbee. Either way, He said he would take me to Gloomsville, since I can't take the train anymore (I'll explain that bit in person, it's a long story) but for now, we have stopped for the day, and we will rest for tonight in the hotel I'm writing to you from. Right now, it's time for lunch though. That's something you'll learn quickly about me, I never pass up a meal. So I'll see you when I see you, bye for now._

_Signed, Alpha'_

Ruby read the letter aloud to everyone in the house, who were gathered in the living room to hear the latest letter that had come in from their, supposed to be 'new friend'.

"You see guys? Alpha didn't abandon us. Poor little pup says shes been attacked, so who are we to judge that?" Ruby said, always the optimist.

"Yeah, but it could be a lie" Misery stated casually. Ruby looked at her like she was being obsured.

"Misery, why would someone lie about such things? Especially if they said they would see us at some point. I don't think they are trying to cover themselves up. If they were trying to do that they would have said that they weren't coming here at all" She reasoned.

"That's true... I was only saying"

Scaredy jumped into the conversation.

"Ooooh, I told you this Alpha character was no good!"

"Scaredy!" Ruby scolded loudly "Did you not just hear me? And remember what I said to you yesterday. Give them a chance. If they were attacked we have no reason to be against them right now. Wait until you meet them to jusge their character. For now, I want all of you to hold your tongues about Alpha.

"Yes Ruby" They all chorused.

* * *

**A/N: I posted this chapter early for the people who were getting sick of my OCs being the center of attention. So it's a little short... (I call 4, 000 words short? O.o) **

**So I hope you've been enjoying the story so far, and yay Skelly T to the rescue!**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! ... pwease (puppy eyes) **


	4. See ya

"Wassup Pup? Time to get a move on, shake a leg and let's go!" Skelly T said, knocking on Alpha's hotel room door.

"Just a minute!" Alpha called back. She slided into her favorite outfit again, having put on some plain black silky pajamas the night before, and started rummaging through her bag.

"Well, since I don't have to worry about being kicked off the train for having weapons on me, I may aswell put these on" She mumbled to herself as she took two sharp objects out of her bag. The were held together by a black peice of leather, that was designed to act as a belt, though not one for style, just to put around your waist, like a carrier. On either side of the somewhat thick black leather there hung two thinner peices of leather, and at the end of each of those, dangled a sharp white object. These objects were pure white and shone like a star, it was odd though, considering everything else she had on her was silver. Although at the top where they were blunted they were held by a silver ring, and a black metal hoop that was latched to the leather. The two white objects were shapped rather like claws, curving slightly. They looked like they had been widdled to do so, but they were extremely smooth. Obviously the work of a master craftsman. You could tell they were a weapon, not only by how sharp they were, but the fact that the black metal latch was capable of unhooking in the event they need to be used for battle. Although, the way they were designed you could tell that was under emergancy circumstances, because they were clearly designed for intimidating looks, and cerimonial purposes. Basically, they were a deadly accessary, more for wearing than for battleing. But, so long as Alpha wears them, they get their fair use in BOTH catagories.

She straped on the belt and let the two weapons hang at her sides, they hung so that they curved backward toward her, like the claws on her paws.

"Coming!" She yelled, as if she had read the mind of Skelly T, who was about to yell for her again so they could get going.

She walked out the door and, backpack slung accross her one shoulder, and stood in front of the group with one hip cocked out and a swagger like slouch to her shoulders.

Skelly T looked at her new accessories questionably "Whats with the new danglers Pup?"

"Danglers?" She asked, confused. Then she looked down and realized what he was talking about "Ohhhhh, you mean these... They're bone knives. One of my favorite accessories. They're cool AND functional! Heheh" She said with a slight laugh at the end.

Skelly T didn't seem to impressed by the idea of having bone knives. Alpha noticed and decided she should tell him the origins of the knives.

"The knives aren't made like regular bone knives. You know, how regular bone knives are either made by killing a victim then taking their bones, or by taking them right from a skeleton and turning them into a knife. Which I'm assuming would be painful for the skeleton. No, these are the bones of fallen warriors. Its a respect thing, carrying on their legacy through their bones. Its also used as a way to keep them close to our hearts, like a keep sake so they are never forgotten, they're always with you in spirit. Its a spiritual, tribal thing. You wouldn't fully understand"

Skelly T seemed to relax a bit, knowing that this big little pup didn't just go around murdering people and turning their bones into knives.

"May I ask who's bones those are then? Or is that going to far?" He asked her. Alpha's mood seemed to drop considerably, and she took a moment to answer.

"... These are... My mother's bones" Her ears dropped along with her face. Skelly T immediatly felt bad for asking, and decided it was best to drop the conversation and head out to Gloomsville.

"Sorry Pup, let's head out. No more talk about this... Depressing stuff"

Alpha nodded, and they were on their way.

Not much happened on the trip to Gloomsville, there wasn't even that much to talk about. There was the odd word here and there, but conversation was little. The band continued playing like they usually did, and Alpha seemed to lighten up when they did. She played along, tapping the triangle to the rythm, sometimes playing an off beat and giving the tune a little more kick. Skelly T was happy that Alpha hadn't spent too long to dwell on the previous conversation, but, alas, it was time to say their goodbyes. Skelly T stopped at the front door to the Gloom Manner Mansion, and leaned on his cane, which he used to ring the doorbell at the same time.

A readheaded girl answered the door, with a few people standing behind her. There was another skeleton, a cyclopse, and a set of conjoined twins. They all looked really friendly, and the redhead smiled sweetly at her visitors and started to speak.

"Hey Skelly T, hows it goin?"

"We're chillin good, Cool Socks. Got a new jammer here who's ready to groove in tune with all you"

Alpha looked at the girl, who, for a second, looked confused. Then she looked at Alpha, and realization dawned on her face. She smiled widely and walked over to Alpha. After holding her hand out and waiting for it to be shaken, the girl realized that Alpha might not be the type to shake hands with someone she hasn't been introduced to. This was when she introduced herself.

"Hello, I'm Ruby, Ruby Gloom. My parents own this mansion and boarding home. I'm assuming your Alpha? The werewolf pup we have been waiting for?"

Alpha smiled very slightly, and replied "Yeah, I'm Alpha. Sorry 'bout the handshake, takes me a while. I'll get used to you all first, then start getting closer gradually"

"Well considering where your coming from, that's understandable" The skeleton piped in. Ruby shot him a glare and he shrugged his shoulders as if saying 'whaaaat?'

"Skull Boy! Be a little more sensitive" Ruby scolded.

"Actually, it's alright. I'm not that sensitive to things like that. And I get what he was saying" Alpha said to Ruby.

"Oh, well alright then. Well, if you don't mind my asking then, you sent a letter saying you were attacked did you? I'm so sorry to hear that. But at least you made it right?" Ruby said, trying to ask if what she said was true, but still trying to cheer her up aswell.

"Yeah, there were vampires on the train, but me and the other pup got out safely. We were just kicked off the train for fighting with them. Understandable, but still. The universe just kinda hates me right now, its like 'throw me a bone!'" Alpha said dramatically. Then, on cue, a bone looking to belong to someones forearm landed by her feet with a soft clatter. Alpha looked down at it as if it were some alien object, then looked curiously to the laughing group of skeletons that called themselves the skeletunes. Skelly T was laughing the hardest, and Alpha put her hands on her hips and gave him a face that clearly read 'really?'

"Wow, you guys are hilarious" Alpha stated, rolling her eyes slightly. Ruby giggled and turned to talk to Alpha.

"Well, we may as well get you into to meet the rest of the household. You wanna come in?"

"Sure, I don't see why not"

Ruby spoke to Skelly T "You comin to Skelly T?"

"Naw, Cool Socks. The band and I gotta get movin and groovin. Playin a gig in the next town and we gotta get there ASAP"

"Alright then. Catch ya later daddyo" Ruby said with a wink.

"Hey, Skelly T, just wanted to say thanks for helping me. Your a cool cat... And coming from a wolf, that means a lot, heheh" Alpha said before Skelly T left.

"No problem Pup, call on us anytime your in a jam. We'll pull ya out" And with that, Skelly T walked off the scene, his band following close behind him.

* * *

**A/N: I'm going away on an exchange for summer camp, I leave in about a week, so this will be the last update you see from me until _probably _about September. So remember to read and review, and I'll be back to you all shortly.**


End file.
